<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blessed Beltane by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964508">Blessed Beltane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki'>Atthebottomofeverythingisloki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Kink, Masturbation, Norse paganism, Pagan, Self-Insert, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea of a truly blessed Beltane</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blessed Beltane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something quick and cute I threw together for Beltane (which was technically May 1st, but I needed to edit!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celebrating Beltane in quarantine wasn’t how I thought 2020 was going to go, but here I am. I had started the year with really good intentions. I’d done a beautiful mural of a tree on the wall of my new apartment. Had even painted it on Imbolc, back in February. Then the world decided to just cancel 2020. I’d purchased items for an altar, collected flowers, had everything ready, but the idea of actually getting a table to use for my altar? Gone.</p>
<p>               So instead, I was arranging my small items, a candle, some dried herbs, a few dried roses, a crystal, and for the offering, some chocolates I’d gotten half price at CVS because they were leftovers from Easter, on my bookcase.</p>
<p>               “It’s not a lot, but 2020 is all about working with not a lot.” I said, settling onto my bed. Thankfully, my job was letting me work from home, a small blessing. I looked at my altar, small as it was, and smiled. A lot of pagans have a god or goddess they designate as a main one. And I’m no exception. But you might laugh at my choice. Loki.</p>
<p>               Yes, I know, Tom Hiddleston has given the Norse God a whole new look (and sex appeal) than any Viking would’ve ever thought possible. But there was something about the mischievous nature that pulled me towards the real Loki. On my altar, I even had a Loki action figure. I've looked up Loki statues and carvings online, and these action figures are just more accessible. Besides, that's what he looks like to me. The MCU was not my first introduction to the world of Norse mythology, but it did get me studying again, and that eventually led me to this path. So, who’s to say?</p>
<p>               Beltane is all about fire and fertility, but when you’re living under quarantine in 2020, both can be a little inaccessible. Especially when you’ve been single for as long as you can remember. Thankfully, fire and fertility can be symbolized through a lot of different ways. Like smoking a blunt and masturbating. I had already taken care of the first one, and now as I set up <em>Avengers</em> on my tv, I could take care of the other. I fast forwarded to the scene just at Stuttgart, when Loki comes down the stairs in his suit. I settled back on my bed and slid my hand down into my panties, half watching as Loki slammed that guy in the face with his cane, then scanned the other dude’s eyeball, followed by the chaotic scene. And when Loki yelled at everyone to kneel, I bit my lip and clenched my thighs</p>
<p>               I closed my eyes and slowly started to rub at my clit as he launched into his full speech. Even though I knew the speech by heart, it still never failed to arouse me to no end. And thankfully, being stoned heightened every touch. I sped my fingers up, clutching at the sheets and moaned.</p>
<p>               “You were made to be ruled.” And those words drove me over the edge into my orgasm.</p>
<p>               “Yes, Loki!” I cried out as I kept rubbing, riding out the waves of pleasure. Before relaxing in bed. The film continued into the fight with cap but honestly? I couldn’t be bothered to get the remoted. While being stoned made me horny, it also put me to sleep way to easily. So, before I could hardly think, I shut my eyes and drifted off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darkness. Darkness and cold. But suddenly warmth. I opened my eyes and I was standing in the center of glorious bedroom, bathed in green and gold colors. A roaring fire in the fireplace, a fur rug under my feet. When I looked at my clothes and I was no longer in the tank top and panties I’d gone to sleep in. Rather a green with gold trim silk slip.</p>
<p>               “And I must say, pet, you look ravishing in my colors.” A familiar voice purred behind me. I let out a small yelp and turned around. And there, standing in all his glory, was Loki.</p>
<p>               “I have to dreaming…” I muttered.</p>
<p>               “Perhaps,” said Loki “If it is a dream, let’s make sure it’s a good one then.” And without another word, he cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine in a gentle but passionate kiss. I didn’t spare the dream another thought and decided as long as I could experience this (and hopefully remember it) I would take this opportunity to the fullest extent.  I threw my arms around Loki and he hummed in approval.</p>
<p>               “Such an eager little thing.” He said</p>
<p>               “It’s not every day I get to live out my ultimate fantasy. I am very eager to please you.”</p>
<p>               “I know, little one. I’ve been watching you.”</p>
<p>               “Oh?</p>
<p>               “Yes, well. It’s good to find someone on your world who still remembers the ways of the old gods. Especially one so ravishing as yourself.” I laughed</p>
<p>               “Too bad mortal men don’t share your views.”</p>
<p>               “Who needs mortal men, Alex, when you have a god?” And again, he kissed me, deeply, his hands roaming over my body. “Mortals often don’t know the gifts they’re given. And your body is truly something to treasure.” I bit my lip. Though I was confident in myself and my, for lack of a better word, fat-ness, hearing the Adonis I’d fantasized about say it, even if only in a dream, made me feel like a blushing schoolgirl. Loki moved from just kissing my lips to kissing down my neck, where kisses turned to bites. Then before I knew it, he was pushing me back gently towards the bed, until I fell backwards onto something, I thought must surely be a cloud. Loki smiled down at me, then grabbed my ankle and began placing featherlight kisses up my calf.</p>
<p>               I bit my lip and wiggled, slightly because I was loving the affection and partly because I was ticklish. I let out a small giggle.</p>
<p>               “Oh, is my little pet sensitive?” He purred, rubbing one finger gently up the side of my foot and making me wiggle more. “Hmm, this could be useful knowledge. Scoot up on the bed, princess. I want to test just how sensitive you are.”  </p>
<p>               I did as I was told and he waved his hand and magicked away his own clothing, revealing his hard cock, already leaking precum. Then he waved again and I suddenly found my hands bound above my head to the headboard. He gave himself a few languid strokes before laying down, pushing my thighs gently apart</p>
<p>               “Spread your legs wide for your Master, pet. I wish to taste this glorious quim of yours.” The silky nightgown slid up my thighs as I spread my legs wider than I’d ever thought possible. “So wet, positively gushing. What a good little girl. Your body knows who it belongs to.” And without another word, he began to lick and suck all round my pussy. Alternating between flat broad strokes and little kitten licks that had me bucking ever so slightly, yearning for more. He chuckled</p>
<p>               “Look at my little bunny rabbit bounce for me. I wonder if you’ll move just as gloriously on my cock, pet.” He used two fingers to curl inside me, rubbing at just that sweet spot I could never seem to reach on my own. All while his tongue flicked over my clit. And it wasn’t long before I was begging and pleading to cum, but just before I could stop, he did. Pulled his fingers out and stopped all ministrations with his tongue</p>
<p>               “Loki...” I whined.</p>
<p>               “Hush, little one. Your god will take care of you. But I want to buried in your warmth when you cum for me. I just wanted to make sure you were good and wet for when I thrust my thick cock inside you. Do you want that, babygirl?” He grabbed at the top of the slip and ripped it in half, exposing my breasts.</p>
<p>               “<em>Yes,</em>” I moaned.</p>
<p>               “Hmmmm, Such a dumb needy baby.” He mocked, rubbing the head of his cock against my pussy, before slowly starting to push into me. It had been a while since I’d had sex, and even my biggest toy couldn’t hold a candle to Loki.</p>
<p>               “Fuuuuuck.” I groaned. He leaned down and kissed me deeply, his tongue pressing past my lips and his mouth dominating mine. One hand moved to pinch and roll my nipple between his fingers.</p>
<p>               “Look at you, my little sacrifice. So perfectly wanton for me.” He started to thrust his hips slowly, letting me feel every inch of him moving in and out of me. “I could keep you here forever. Bound to my bed, a warm set of holes for me to fuck whenever the mood strikes me. Maybe even have you crawl around behind me on a leash, sit on my lap and warm my cock during council meetings. All because you’re my…little…fucktoy.” The last of his words were punctuated by deep thrusts. His hand moved from my nipple, over my rounded tummy, and down to my clit, rubbing faster and harder than I’d ever been able to. And with how close I’d been before Loki started fucking me, I knew it wouldn’t be long before I needed to cum</p>
<p>               “M…master…” I whimpered.</p>
<p>               “What is it my little pet? Do you need to cum? What a needy little whore.” He growled, biting at my neck.</p>
<p>               “Yes, please…Master…please…” I panted.</p>
<p>               “Yes, Alex! Cum for me!” He ordered and I climaxed harder than I’d ever thought possible, crying out his name and he kept fucking me, chasing his own orgasm. And it didn’t take long before I felt him cumming deep within me. He gave a few more thrusts and finally pulled out and lay down next to me, untying my magical bonds and wrapping his arms around me.</p>
<p>               “Such a beautiful princess. I am truly blessed to have such a worshipper.”</p>
<p>               The last thing I felt before drifting off to sleep was a gentle kiss to my forehead</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shot up in bed and looked around. Sunlight was streaming in the window. I looked at my body but saw no bites, bruises, or marks of any kind.</p>
<p>               I flopped back in bed</p>
<p>               “So, it was all a dream.” I said, rolling over.  But there on my nightstand was a small scroll tied in a green ribbon. I hastily grabbed it an unrolled it.</p>
<p>               <em>My dearest Alex,</em></p>
<p>
  <em>               Your god will be watching you, always. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               And thank you for the chocolates.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               -Loki</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone is curious about Beltane and it's traditions: http://nordicwiccan.blogspot.com/2013/04/beltane.html</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>